


One Peaceful Night

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: A Murderer in the Subway - Collective [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... surprisingly, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Crying, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Immediately after chapter 9, read it first before this one?, so if you haven't read that one..., some tears were shed, this is an extra of "A Murderer in the Subway", this is canon to AMitS, trying to keep the tags spoiler-less for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: (AKA A Murderer in the Subway chapter 9.5)You and Sans finally have a well earned rest... After everything.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Series: A Murderer in the Subway - Collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	One Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after chapter 9 of AMitS. A small scene that happens afterward that I won’t be putting in chapter 10, but still definitely happened in-canon. So… Here you go :3

_i’m kissing her._

You’re letting him kiss you.

It was enough for him to melt right in front of you, filled with sorrow, regret… But now, also with so much _happiness._

He can’t believe he could be with someone so… _good_ for him.

You were too kind to him. And he wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

He doesn’t know how long it lasted- his teeth on your lips while he cupped your head, an arm steadying you on his lap. Both of you would shift occasionally against each other, but neither making a move to pull away.

The warmth of your lips on his teeth was something he could enjoy forever. He was in bliss, he was in heaven- he just… can’t believe he’s actually getting to kiss you right now. He’d thought he’d lose you forever once he told you you could go out, never seeing you again.

What’s more… he never would’ve expected that _you’d_ be the one to kiss _him_ first.

_It was one of the sweetest things he’s ever gotten from anyone._ Especially coming from the woman he’s been after all this time… _God,_ he wanted to cherish you, wanted to show you how much you were to him.

You were both still crying once he had you on his lap properly, still cupping your head and keeping you from falling back… But it was all relief now.

The fact that you let him hold you right now, and not him trying to hold you back to him. That you’re giving him a _chance._ He’s fucked up before but… To give him another shot to make things right with you. You were willing to let him try to fix things… He hadn’t even hoped on it.

_He certainly had a lot of hope now._

Sans pulls back, and he sees how watery your eyes are, looking like glass. You blinked some of the tears away, your chest shaking from the sobs you were holding back. An easy smile tugged on his mouth upwards, brows knitting as he ran his phalanges through your hair.

_i love you so much, sweetheart._

_He doesn’t realize how intense a look he gave you at that moment._

He knows it’s getting late. So he slowly leans your body down onto the bed, a hand bracing your head like a baby, slowly putting you on the pillow. He keeps his skull close, taking the blanket you’d thrown away earlier in your panic. _you’re safe now, it’s ok… it’s ok._ He says in his mind, with you still looking up at him with those precious eyes, your hands around his back. He tucked you into the blanket, shifting a bit to get you more comfortable…

When an arm caught his neck, pulling slightly in your direction. Your mouth was opened now, your eyes pleading. His brows furrowed and he frowned looking at your face, like you were going to cry more.

“D-don’t leave.” You said quiet, your voice vulnerable.

It was almost like when he brought you here just earlier- after _Joe_.

His expression softens and a weak smile grows on his face.

“i wasn’t leavin’ ya, dollface. not after ya let me have you…”

In all honesty, he had half a mind to give you a bit of space- wait for you until you get used to him and actually _let_ him sleep with you. But with you holding onto his neck like that, your emotions no doubt still unstable and in need of someone to help you up… well. It’s going to take the world before he gets separated from you.

He wonders why the simple request you asked of him made him want to tear up again, but it got him blinking his sockets again as he moved down on the bed, lifting the blanket to get under it with you. He shifted to your side, one hand still carefully wrapped around your shoulders as he settles into bed. He stares into your eyes for a moment, hesitating. Then… He brings his other arm back around you, pulling you closer. He smiles at you when his legs tangle with yours, having you pressed to him while you look up at him with those still-glossy eyes.

It’s not like this is the first time Sans held on to you like this- he’s done it for weeks after he slept on his bed again. He could never keep away from you, you were like a magnet to him. He had to make a conscious effort not to touch you while he was awake. Of course, while he’s asleep, he’s _un_ conscious, and he would always end up touching you in some way or another.

But now… It felt so much more satisfying. As he feels you settle close to him, he feels joy blossoming in his soul when you put your hands on his chest again. A hand winds to your hair once more, pulling your head closer, tucking it under his chin. He fixes the blanket a bit and you actually seem to _nuzzle_ onto his neck, and he makes a choked noise. You don’t react, however, seeming to be content- or maybe you didn’t even realize that you did it in the first place.

_… hell…_

He doesn’t… He _can’t_ understand how you’d somehow gotten _cuter_ while you’re with _him_.

To have you actually be awake while he holds you like this- _aware_ that he’s holding you close and intimately, without being afraid by going stiff or trying to struggle away from him. If you did, he’d let you go immediately this time. He doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable around him… He doesn’t want to do that anymore. He doesn’t want you _afraid_ of him anymore. Of course, you’d say earlier that you still were but… Now when he feels a small arm try to go around his chest, failing to wrap around to his back, it feels that at most, you were just _shy_ with him.

He sighs.

He hasn’t been this happy in a long while.

* * *

Sans was warm.

He always was when you went to sleep with him. Especially when he finally gave up and started hugging you to him every time you went to sleep. Then, it was something you were always worried about. You’d always think about the way he _touched_ you when you first met him for real. The way you’d freeze when you felt the brush of his breath on the back of your head. On some days, his breaths would be labored, and on those nights it would take time for you to sleep, trying to ignore it. The only thing that kept you from panicking was the fact he didn’t move much as he held you, his arms just idly… _Locking you in place._ Sleeping then, even without a blanket you’d be fine because he was just… Warm enough for you. But now?

You felt _safe._ It might sound ridiculous to say that to yourself, especially if you had the chance to tell that to your past self… You wouldn’t believe it. Even _just this morning-_ He hadn’t been able to hold back again. But now everything just seemed to be _clear._ He spoke with you, and it was obvious from the way he stuttered and seemed to refuse to meet your eyes that he was being genuine- he actually regretted doing all those things. Now when you’re chest to chest with him, your head held by his gentle, petting hand… He felt all the warmer, and it had nothing to do with the skeleton’s actual body… Magic… Heat.

When Sans had offered you to leave him, to go back to your life before you met him, promising not to impose into your life anymore… You were shocked for the most part. Considering you spent half the day trying to break out of the basement, the desperation that shook through your body as you brought yourself running down alleyways, searching for an exit in vain, you’d think you’d be relieved and crying of joy if the choice to leave was presented to you.

Instead… It hit you like a truck how… bad your life prior was. The fact that you had no one, and you didn’t know where to go from there… Made you rethink. The hardships you had to go through on your own ever since you separated from your parents, lost your support and needed to fend on your own. You don’t even remember why you moved to _this_ city specifically… Maybe you just didn’t notice just how crime-ridden it really is. You’d laid it all out to Sans, and you could see the way his face fell when you told him you had nobody to go to. Then, he’d offer you to stay here with him, and…

It was the best option you had- and you remember while you watched him tear his gaze off of you…

… You never _hated_ Sans.

It was something you knew since the beginning.

Your defenses completely fell when you saw how heartbroken his face looked. He’s always seemed to be angry, malicious, **powerful** when he was around you. And you _knew_ what his work was- having seen it firsthand when you first ‘met’ the monster. But seeing him like that… You found a pang that hit your chest, one that you’d never expected. You felt… Sympathy for him. And if there was anything ‘good’ about being kidnapped by Sans, was that you weren’t alone while you were trapped.

You had kept to yourself all these years. You might be surrounded by people, but you were always so alone.

The fact that Sans had told you that leaving him was still an option had convinced you.

Your heart was beating so fast when you looked back at Sans, his form hunched, both hands refraining from touching you. The only contact you had with him was with his femur- and that’s because of you, you were the one who sat on his in the first place. Your pace only intensified after you took a gulp to reassure yourself to make your decision.

Your hands were shivering as they reached out to touch his face, but there was a persistent steadiness in your arms and your resolve that you kept going… Until your fingers made contact with his skull.

Sans had immediately frozen when you did that, his sockets opening, his eyelights small as you slid your palm to his cheekbone.

The texture of the bone was interesting to say the least. You couldn’t mask the look of awe that struck your face as you caressed his, your other hand coming under your chin so you could pick his skull up.

As you did, you see the way Sans’ eyelights zero in on you, and you feel a sad smile tugging on your lips. He looked so surprised you almost made a rueful laugh. You managed to keep your resolve, seeing him look so bewildered and completely freezing up as you felt the smooth bone, feeling the faint scars that were etched into his skull. For a moment you wondered where he could’ve gotten them… Then you lean in, kissing him on his cheek.

The hardness of his bone was another thing that surprised you- not that you were expecting anything like the cheek of a human’s, but it was still a new experience nonetheless. And it was nowhere _near_ unpleasant. You hear Sans suck a sharp breath as you did, and that made you stroke his face more, adding a carefulness as if Sans’ skull was a piece of porcelain. You just… You just wanted to comfort him. You wanted to show him how grateful you were for him to offer to you, both the way out of his basement and the invite to stay. There were no hints of hidden motives in any of it- and you couldn’t lie, you were touched.

_Thank you, Sans._ You said to yourself. You’ll just have to see what will happen between you and Sans after this, but you were going to show him just how thankful you are that he’d do this for you.

You pulled back, and you felt your face heat up at what you just did, with Sans’ wonderstruck expression as his eyelights seemed to go back and forth from one eye to the other. You knew he never expected you to do something quite like that, and honestly, neither did you.

You tell him that you were still afraid of him… But you’re willing to give him another chance.

You were surprised when you saw Sans actually _cry_. Your face washed with concern as he carefully wrapped his arms around you, his eyelights especially big and fuzzy around the edges as he looked into your eyes, leaning in. You instinctively lean back, and when your lips met his teeth…

It was different than a kiss with a human, but like kissing his skull, it hadn’t made it any less pleasant. In fact, it made it felt more… Endearing, charming. When you felt his teeth shifting on your lips, his hand pressing you closer to him, feeling his tears hit your cheeks… You were overwhelmed by emotions. You’d wrapped your arms around him, pressing back. You’d felt so much _love_ coming off of that kiss- off of _him,_ that you just couldn’t hold yourself back, and you cried with him.

…

Now you smile as you laid in bed with him, angling your head better, fitting into Sans’ neck more comfortably. You could already hear Sans’ breath deepen while you did, a hand still sleepily playing with your hair.

It was a comfort now, to have him hold you like that, something that put your heart at ease. Now that both of you had opened up, you felt your trust in him well up. It felt good to have someone hold on to you and rub your back as you calmed down from your sniffles, to accompany you through the night.

That you weren’t alone anymore.

You didn’t _have_ to be alone anymore. And you didn’t want that to change.

Eventually, the sound of his soft snores, his body slumping beside you and his arms and legs protectively cradling you to him had coaxed you to sleep, closing your eyes and slipping away in one of the most peaceful nights you ever had- something that you shared with Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr: [@aka-indulgence](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/).
> 
> So yes. Finally some FLUFF with reader and Sans.. One where reader isn't scared of him. Hope you guys like this mini-chapter... This scene popped up as soon as I finished the last chapter, a direct continuation and.. I just had to write it. Chapter 10 is still coming up- chapter 9.5 is much more closely related to chapter 9 so I didn't put it in chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed the extra ;u;


End file.
